To Live is to Fight for Love
by tigerlilystar
Summary: This has been done before, I am very aware of it... But still, I think mine is different. Read and see for yourselves... It's about the ultimate battle between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort... R&R ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1 Victory

Disclaimer : i am not J.K.Rowling, i do not own Harry Potter, and i don't know what will happen in the seventh book…

A/N: This will be a oneshot… It's basically the battle between Voldemort and Harry. Read and enjoy!

They were facing each other, wands at the ready; emerald green eyes and red-blood ones blazing. As he looked into his sworn enemy's eyes, Harry felt hatred build inside him.

_This is the man that killed my parents,_ he thought. _He is the reason I had to live with Dursleys. Now, he's gonna pay._

'Well, Potter? Nothing to say?' Voldemort asked him in a cold insensitive voice.

'_Expelliarmus_!' Harry yelled. The spell was deflected by a shield before even reaching Voldemort.

Harry only had the time to see his wand flick, when '_Crucio!_' he felt daggers rip his skin in pieces, his skull was in deep need of oxygen. Then, he heard Voldemort's despiteful voice 'Awe, poor little boy is in pain. It hurts, doesn't it?' he cackled.

Harry, who had been enduring the excruciating pain in silence, let out a low growl, then he launched himself at Voldemort yelling '_Impedimenta! Incarcerous! Sectumsempra! Expelliarmus!'_

The second _expelliarmus_ hit Voldemort with force, and he was knocked off his feet. However, he was soon back to facing a panting Harry, his snake-like eyes reduced to two small lits, looking more dangerous than ever.

'You know, Potter, I really wonder why you're wasting your time. While you were out there destroying Horcruxes –yes, I know you have destroyed them –your friends were killed. Even that little pitiful Weasel, your so-called girlfriend.'

He smirked in a cruel way when he saw Harry's eyes darken with emotion. It had produced the effect he was looking for.

'No' Harry whispered. 'NO! YOU'RE LYING!' he said more loudly.

'Really? Am I really lying Potter?' Voldemort replied mockingly. 'I don't think you believe that. You know that they are dead. After all, who would be foolish enough to think they could survive the war?'

'Then you're gonna pay for their deaths!' Harry yelled, and once again attempted to knock Voldemort off his feet, but his spell was weak, and didn't reach its destination.

'_Crucio!'_ Voldemort yelled once again, and this time, Harry fell to the ground, curled up in a ball.

No taking the spell off, Voldemort approached him and bet down to whisper in his ear 'You're pitiful, Potter. You're no match to me. And so, I think it's time for you to join your parents.'

_He's right, _Harry thought. _Why would I fight? For who? All those I've loved have died. First my parents, then Sirius, Dumbledore, and now Hermione, Ron and Ginny. There's no use. I might as well give up._

It was then that he heard a voice deep inside of him yell _Don't give up! I'm still here, and I always will. Please, Harry, don't give up! You're our only hope._

His eyes snapped open, a fire burning deep inside of them. He mastered all his forces, and yelled, just as Voldemort sat up '_VIVIDO_!'

Voldemort was sent flying backwards, and Harry soon walked next to him. His eyes were two burning fires, and he felt a force inside of him greater than he had ever felt.

'_ARUNTO_!' he yelled when he saw Voldemort trying to get up.

He finally reached him and stood above him, his emerald eyes gazing into his red ones. 'I think you've underestimated me, Voldemort. And your hour is near.'

Harry raised his wand, and pointed it straight at Vodemort's chest. 'You'll pay for all your crimes.'

Though Voldemort felt the fear rise in him, he still cackeled 'You won't kill me, Potter. You don't have it in you. To be able to kill, you need a force you'll never have.'

'_AVADA KEDAVRA!'_ Harry yelled.

The last thing Voldemort saw were his burning eyes, his thirst for revenge. Then, the green light struck him, and he was no more.

Lord Voldemort had been defeated.

By the one he had marked as his equal.

'You've underestimated me, Voldemort. There _is _one force great enough to give me the power to kill you. One you'll never experience. One that had defeated you. And it's called love.'

Harry slowly turned his back on the immobile form, and to his past, facing the sunset. A new life had begun for him. A life in which Ginny will take part. And Ron and Hermione.

He didn't see Voldemort's body turning to ashes, for he had already forgotten him.

The only thing that mattered was to get home. To Ginny. And to his friends. Home. Where a new life awaited him.

And in spite of his bruises and wounds, he knew that life would never be the same. For he had accomplished his destiny. With a little help from a lost friend.

You, Harry, have a power that will defeat Lord Voldemort. A power he doesn't have, and doesn't know of. Love.

Dumbledore's words echoed in his mind, and he smiled at the blood-red sunset.

'You were right, Sir' he whispered. 'And I'll never forget it.'

A phoenix flew in front of him, heading straight for the sunset. Harry smiled. His old friend had finally found peace.

And so had he.

Oh, well, I hope this wasn't too bad… I had that idea in my head for a long time, it just took me a little time to get it on paper… Anyways, hope you liked it.

_Tigerlilystar_

_P.S._

_Check out 'One Great Adventure'…The first chapter is up…_


	2. Chapter 2 Author's note

**Author note!**

Oups, my bad! I forgot to say something… 

**I invented two spells, _Vivido _and _Arunto…_**

**_Vivido _is a bit like_ Expelliarmus_, it knocks the adversary off, except it's also a bit more painful because of the force with which it is thrown.**

**_Arunto _forces the adversary to lay down, as if binded by magical ropes…**

**Anyways, that's all I had to say!**

**Hope you enjoyed the story**

**Tigerlilystar**


End file.
